


Oblivious to Love

by JoyDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gift Fic, Inspired By Tumblr, Taang - Freeform, To Be Continued, Toph/Aang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Trying to get Lao and Poppy off of Toph's back, they schemed to fake date because the Avatar is good enough for her parents. And then they would break up later. But bicker as they do, Toph proposes to him in front of her parents in spite.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Oblivious to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannydannyurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydannyurl/gifts).



> Fake Dating AU -but we got in a fight so I'm publicly proposing to you to make you uncomfortable.
> 
> Based off of this tumblr prompt: "we're fake-dating and I'm supposed to publicly break up with you but you've been irritating me lately so instead of dumping you I publicly proposed to mess up your plan and now we're getting married, fuck" au
> 
> The first installment is Taang. Zutara and Sukka to come. Eventually.
> 
> I love that it's always the girl proposing in these prompts you sent. A gift for you Danny!

Toph grit her teeth, physically refraining herself from punching Aang's lights out. He seemed to realize this as he leaned down into her face, "What's the matter,  _ dear?" _

"Twinkles, I swear-"

Aang ignored her, putting an arm around her waist. "Oh look, there's your parents' estate. We wouldn't want to be late for dinner, right?"

Toph blew her bangs out of her face as Aang practically dragged her along. It was only the beginning of their night and she just  _ knew  _ he was in the mood to tease her today. If there was one thing Aang was good at, it was getting under her skin. She was frankly already done with it. He was being a cheeky brat!

She started to devise a very evil plan...

* * *

"I have something important to say." Toph stood abruptly from her seat, startling her parents. She could feel Aang's heart rate spike, and his hand tapped her leg in question. (Was this the public breakup? They hadn't discussed it beforehand!)

"Aang." Toph turned to him solemnly, tears brimming in her eyes.

Damn she was a good actress.

"I love you so much, I want to spend every day of the rest of our lives together. I just can't imagine life without you and... well, I want us to get married!"

Aang almost fell out of his chair. What the hell?!

He composed himself quickly, glancing at her parents who had their jaws to the floor. "I... Toph, darling, your parents are  _ right here _ maybe we should-"

Toph cut him off, clasping her hands together as she pouted at her parents. "I'm sure they'll approve of our marriage! Won't you, Daddy?"

"Uh... it's certainly an unusual proposal but, whatever makes our Tophie happy, of course. Aang is already a part of our family." Lao answered, smiling widely at him after shaking off his initial shock.

Toph turned back to him, the only break in her character being that her smile was a little too smug at the moment.

So she was wanting him to be the bad guy and break her heart in front of her parents like a total dick? Aang had a wicked idea.

He stood, stepping closer to her and relishing in the confusion that broke through her facade.

"Toph, my love,  _ of course  _ I'll marry you."

The slight stiffening of her shoulders was the only tell of her shock. He wasn't supposed to say yes.

He also wasn't supposed to lean her down dramatically and kiss her full on the lips.

Toph's eyes blew wide as she scrambled to hold onto his tunic for balance at the sudden angle.

His lips were soft and the puff of air from his chuckle seemed to set her skin on fire. But he brought her back up just as suddenly, and she felt like her knees were wobbling. How pathetic.

"Awe, you two are so adorable! Oh, Lao, we must send out the news immediately!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Uh." Toph said smartly.

"First thing in the morning! Let's go prepare, dear." Lao answered and her parents rushed to the office.

Aang watched them go and scratched his head. "Oh. Maybe.. we should tell them not to do that?"

Toph punched his gut, "You idiot! Why did you say yes!?"

"Why did _you_ propose?!"

She threw her hands up, "So you would turn me down and dump me!"

"Uh and have your parents totally hate me forever? No thanks. I'd never be invited to Pai Sho night again."

Toph crinkled her brow, "You play Pai Sho with my parents? You know what never mind. Maybe we can spin this."

Aang groaned, "Ugh am I gonna have to divorce you? That's worse!"

"Idiot! We aren't going to get married! We'll think of something by then..."

* * *

_ 3 months later... _

The music ended as Aang dipped her low, the crowd cheering like madmen over their first dance. Aang laughed as he set her upright, "You know, this is kind of fun. Like, I wasn't even planning to ever get married but if I had to... well, at least it's you."

Toph flushed. "What the hell? You can't say that."

"Just did, wifey." Aang booped her nose before quickly turning away.

Toph spluttered as he ran off. She can't believe they had actually just gotten married.

Like, they stood in front of a large crowd of family and friends and fucking everyone under the sun- and neither of them broke! They just- got married!

Toph wasn't sure how they were gonna get out of this mess but...

At least it was Aang.


End file.
